Accidentaly in love, well, sort of
by Long Lost Dream37
Summary: LOL! I love this song. Battles with mad and perverted conciences, realizations and lot's of humorly fluff... all in one songfic! funny and fluffy InuKag4ever!


**Hi everyone! I'm back with another song-fic!**

**Sorry for not updating Love that broke the time barrier but SOMEONE cough Ggmon cough, has yet to give me the poem included in chapter 18, and can't post it until I get it and edit the chapter to fir the poem in.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. they belong to old hag Rumiko Takahashi T-T, and I don't own Accidentally in love by Counting Crows**

**Accidentally in love**

_**So she said what's the problem baby ?**_

She's angry at him again, that's it. Again, with the eternal fight about going back home, to study, catch up and get supplies. She has tried to convince him that this is important to her, that in her time school is basic for life but… noooooo! Mister I-did-not-go-to-that-stupid-stinky-school-but-I'm-stll-smart-so-who-cares-bout-it-I-want-you-to-stay-here-to-search-for-tha-jewel-shards-wench, did not want her to go away because it was a waste of time.

**_  
What's the problem I don't know_**

What is the problem with her? Why does se have to leave this era to go down the damn well and catch up on this school-thing? What is there of interest in learning new things and chatting with friends and getting prizes for being the best and teasing the others and…uh…forget it! That's not the point! The point is why is it that I miss her so much when she is gone?

**_Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking about it_**

_**How much longer will it take to cure this?**_

Love is such a beautiful beautiful thing!

Damn it! Get outa my head! Who the hell are ya anyway?

Your conscience you jerk

Crap… did I have one?

Of course.

Well… WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU ALL THESE YEARS ON THINKLESS MISTAKES!

Watching the movie from the back seat dork  
**_  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_**

I know ya know it…

What.?

The answer to the question of course…

Which question?

The last sensible and coherent you asked

…?

The one of why did you miss her so much…

Oh right… why is it then?

(sweatdrop)

You know it.

No … I think I don't… cuz I HAVEN'T HAD A CONCIENCE FOR LIKE…ALL MY LIFE…!

(sight) You LOVE her you dumbass

**_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing about love _**

Love her… mmm. That had never occurred to me… but I don't love her! Of course not! She's a helpless wench which need someone to save her every time she gets into trouble.

And who safes her…?

…I do…

and why is that…?

Because…cause…I… need her

YES!

…to gather the shards I mean.

NO! YOU CARE ABOUT HER YOU ASSHOLE!

I do?

AHHHHRGG! I CAN'T WORK WITH SUCH AN INCOMPETENT JERK! I do not know why I ever woke up to help a clueless dumbass like you anyway!

Sorry…would you help me comprehend myself?

Comprehend…that's a big word for ya…

JUST SHUT UP AND DO YOUR WORK!

Ok…ok…well, you care bout her, you enjoy her company… you worry about her, you miss her, you…dream those weird dreams bout her…

HEY! How did you know that!

I'm your conscience.

Uh…good point

**_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love  
_**

Really?

Of course! Everyone is looking out for real happiness, and it usually ends tied up to the person you love most, in your case, your best friend.

Who's my best friend?

(slaps forehead)

**_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
_**

I used to be cold and arrogant… well, I'm still cocky and proud…but I never trusted anyone… never felt loved… really, cuz Kikyo 'loved' me in her way, her cold and calculating way, looking for what was to gain…her freedom. But with her… my multiple ice coats have been melting over the time… my once grey sky is now radiant blue, like the reflects of her raven hair… like her beautiful deep eyes…like her pure and sweet scent that calms any anxiety, my anger and wakes up my….blush uh… I guess I spoke too much already…(that was conscience taking! . )

**_  
Well baby I surrender  
_To the heavenly ramen_  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love  
_**

That is right. Once you plunge into it, there is no way back. Tell her your feelings or suffer the consequence. In other words, for your minuscule mind to process, Aka confess or loose her for some unhappy bastard (Hobo-guy)

Ramen…ramen…oh my heavenly noodles…

I can't believe it! Your still thinking about that? Not caring for …uh… for her wasting her money in your desires! Look at that! She also cares about ya!

…?

not going to say anything? ANYTHING! Well, I never knew you where such an asshole. I QUIT!

OK OK! I'LL SAY IT! I CARE FOR HER! I…I… I LOVE HER! HAPPY NOW!

You don't image how much…

_**  
These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no  
**_

When I'm with her…I feel like I'm not alone anymore. I feel cared. Thanks to her, I gained a family. A weird and hyperactive one, but a family, which accepts me for what I am. With her… I want to have a family of my own … ( HEY! Don't give me those looks! That was conscience talking!).

Kay now… here we go.

(Jump in)

(Jump out)

(Climb to window)

(Peak inside)

Crap. She is still sleeping. Why do humans need to sleep so much?

Uh…she looks prettier when she's asleep. She looks calm.

_**  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer **_

He did.

_**  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper **_

"Inuyasha…"

WTH! She's dreaming bout me again? I hope she won't sit me this time.

"no… don't go" whimper " please… no… stay with me… don't leave me alone"

ah… things I do for love damn it.

_**  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love  
**_

(cuddles beside her)

mmm… I never remembered this bed was so cozy and warm and comfortable and had such a pretty view and … (punches conscience out of the way)

stay away! You've made the readers think enough weird things about me, you bastard!

mmm… being here is so cozy… I think I might… for once… sleep comfortably by her side and… (yawn) zzzzzzzz…

**_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher _**

Did we sleep all night like this! OMG! What would my mother think if she saw us! Embraced and cozy and…mmm…feels nice… no no no! concentrate Kagome! Think of something to wake him up without causing major damage to anyone's pride, furniture and… mmm… cozy…

**_Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love  
_**

I can't believe I just 'slept' with the man of my dreams embracing me from behind… uh? What is he doing? OK NOW I'M REALLY FREAKING OUT! STOP TIGHTENING THE HUG! ( really, don't stop) YOU ARE SUFFOCATING ME! (in your warm… cozy smell of forest mmm… don't really stop)

stop… stop… don't get your face nearer to mine… why is he still this strong while asleep!

(Smooch) or rather, our warm lips pressed softly against each other. O.O

(golden eyes flutter open) OMG!

_**  
We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love x7 **_

Accidentally

Was it?****

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally x2

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

SMOOCH!

_****_

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter

With his golden-amber yes acting as my sun…

With her deep blue eyes as my sky…

_**  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her **_

O.O… ( both of them : THAT WAS MY CONCIENCE!) (but's not such a bad idea… OSUWARI! PERVERT!)

__

Love ...I'm in love


End file.
